


Tentasnuggles Would Be a Euphemism

by closetcellist



Series: Lil' Bit of Lovecraft [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Eldritch Abomination Kevin, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist/pseuds/closetcellist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kevin forgets to satisfy his eldritch needs for sacrifices (of the blood and teeth variety) he decides to satisfy his cravings another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentasnuggles Would Be a Euphemism

Kevin loved Javier, he truly did. Had loved him, in fact, since they were first introduced by Strex Director Douglas, and wasn’t that just one more reason to love Strex? And Javier had found him intriguing, and then fascinating, and had slowly come to love Kevin in his own way. They’d been officially together for several months now, and had discovered a lot about each other. If an outsider were to view their relationship, the question of who wore the pants would have been loudly and quickly declared as “Javier, how is that even a question?” For the most part (and forgetting for a moment the overwhelmingly stereotypical, sexist, and imaginary-gender-norm promoting issues with that question), this was true. And Kevin loved it. When Javier was happy, Kevin was happy. They both liked it rough, and a little domination and submission never hurt anyone, when it was done correctly.

Sometimes, however, Kevin had…different needs. Sometimes, he forgot to file his bimonthly tooth request on time, and the delay in processing made him frustrated, needy, in ways he couldn’t put well into words, and no longer really understood. He’d been a lot better about remembering, recently—since Javier had entered the picture, in fact—but this month there had been just so much to do, what with making up time from the sandstorm and Javier being busier at Strex headquarters and a million other little things that ended up with Kevin forgetting the form until it was already bothering him and Javier getting an unexpected, but not unwelcome surprise.

Javier was in his lab, finishing up a particularly interesting dissection of the newly discovered Sand Wyrms that had been appearing in the wastes recently, when Kevin slipped in. Normally, Kevin was rather boisterous in announcing his presence to his boyfriend, and often had the habit of maintaining a low level of inane chatter about the town and the day and his life and how amazing Javier looked with blood on his hands and god wasn’t Cathy just awful, but today, he was quiet. Javier didn’t notice him until he was halfway across the room, looking very focused, almost predatory. Javier shivered as an excited thrill ran through him, and he quickly set down his scalpel and moved around to the other side of the lab table (there was no sense in wrecking a nearly finished dissection, after all).

“Hey, Kev, what’s—” Javier began, but was cut off by Kevin closing the last of the distance between them and kissing him fiercely. Their teeth clacked together before Javier adjusted, and it lasted until Kevin, hand now fisted in Javier’s just-long-enough-to-grab hair, pulled them apart. “—going on?” Javier finished, gasping.

“I. Need.” Kevin ground out thickly, pressing Javier against the (thankfully other and clear) lab table. Javier groaned into Kevin’s mouth as he was lifted onto the table and slowly but forcefully pushed backwards. Kevin climbed on after him, straddling him and already working open the buttons of his shirt. The air behind Kevin’s back looked darker than it should, impossible shadows massing. There was a tearing sound, and Javier thought it was his shirt as he felt the cool of air conditioning directly on his chest, but blinking, he realized it had been Kevin’s. Partially manifested, the inky-black tentacles had torn through the back of his button-up shirt, shredding it and leaving the front hanging on by just the collar and sleeves. Javier huffed out a little laugh because even like this, when he should probably be bending the sanity of any who saw him, Kevin managed to be adorable. Javier reached up to unbutton the collar for him, but Kevin wrapped one of his tentacles (it was hard to count how many there were, as none of them really stopped moving) around both of his wrists and held them above his head. “No.” he said firmly, using a different tentacle to tear off the rest of his ruined shirt. Watching that, and gently testing the grip Kevin had on his wrists, Javier mentally noted that the tentacles were much more substantial than they looked.

Kevin bent over him, nosing behind his ear and biting, hard, where his jaw met his neck. Javier gasped, bucking his hips and feeling Kevin grind down into him, both of them hard enough that their pants were becoming uncomfortable. Javier might have laughed again, watching Kevin try to shimmy both of them out of their pants, if he hadn’t been utterly distracted by the tentacle (tentacles? He couldn’t focus enough to tell) exploring his chest, supporting his back and lifting him to give Kevin more leeway with the pants, leaving faintly wet trails behind them as they moved, which felt so cold and so _stimulating_ as the air moved across them.

And suddenly, Javier realized, their pants were gone. He realized this because the tentacles that had been investigating his torso were suddenly gone, moved south for the winter, he thought vaguely as he gasped, first from the cold, then from the wet heat of Kevin’s mouth, taking up where his tentacles had left off. The extra appendages became very invested in his lower half instead, exploring his waist, the line where his leg met his hip, his until now rather neglected cock, and further back, to his—

“Oh!” Javier gasped, as the tentacle began to wriggle inside. It was tapered and covered in something wet and slick enough, but the stretch still burned just right. “Oh, _fuck_ , Kev, that’s—”

“Not enough,” Kevin growled. Javier might have disagreed, with one tentacle filling him, another wrapped around his aching erection, and Kevin biting on the wrong side of gentle at his neck, chest, nipples, but apparently there could be more. Javier choked back a moan as Kevin started a steady, pulsing rhythm with the tentacle inside him, thrusting against Javier’s cock as his tentacles moved to wrap around both of them at once. He tangled his hands back in Javier’s hair, sucking and nipping at his neck, as a tentacle slithered behind Javier’s head and nudged at his lips. Javier opened his mouth, welcoming the thing inside. It was heavy against his tongue, tasted vaguely fishy. He sucked experimentally and Kevin made the first really audible sound of pleasure, a broken groan, and his speed of his thrusts increased.

Neither of them could last long. Javier came first, sounds muffled by the tentacle that still filled his mouth. Kevin followed, a few thrusts later, and Javier dazedly noted that his semen seemed more…luminescent than the average human male’s. Kevin sighed, tentacles gently withdrawing from their various intrusive places in Javier, but not fully retracting, as he seemed to have decided to use them to assist in cuddling. On the cold, lab table, in the middle of StrexCorp Headquarters, near the end of the workday, when the hall would soon be filled with people leaving for their homes.

Ah, well.

The question “What Actually Is Kevin?” was nearly always on Javier’s mind. The current placeholder answer was now: “Amazing.”


End file.
